Untitled Ben Stiller/Amy Manson Drama Film
A divorced father finds himself befriending a runaway immigrant, who has problems back at home, trying to find out who she really is. Characters: *Mason Branch (Ben Stiller) - the main protagonist, a divorced father of his daughter, Christina Branch (Chloe Bennet), as he acts as a father figure and friend to an immigrant named Joanna McCoy (Amy Manson), and help her find her true identity, in the end, He ends up living with Joana and helps her with her new life. *Joanna McCoy/Lisa Howard (Amy Manson) - the deuteragonist, an immigrant from Ireland, who ran away from her controlling and abusive mother, Dahlia McCoy (Cate Blanchett), as she befriends Mason Branch (Ben Stiller), who helps her find out who she really is, also standing up to the abuse of Dhalia (Cate Blanchett) and Winston (Josh Brolin) gave to her by torturing her, in the end, She make a new life in Alabama. *Olivia Paulson (Jennifer Garner) - the tritagonist, Mason’s (Ben Stiller) love interest after his divorce with Diana (Michelle Yeoh), and fellow co-worker, who helps him help Joanna McCoy (Amy Manson), in the end, She marries Mason and helps Joanna. *Christina Branch (Chloe Bennet) - the tetartagonist, Mason’s (Ben Stiller) daughter, who is loner every time, she has a strained relationship with him for ruining her chance of helping winning the football race, and was in the custodyship of her mother, Diana (Michelle Yeoh), she spends her days ignoring him, giving him the silent treatment, near the end, she ran away from home because she couldn’t take living with the rules of her mother, and the fact that her father is trying to talk to her, which finally leads her and Mason (Ben Stiller) to have an argument which involves going upstairs and with Mason (Ben Stiller) following her, who slams the door shut on him, causing him to open the door, as he never knocked, and he asked what happened to my sweet little girl, which she replies i’m not your sweet little girl, which hurts him a bit, as she just cries a bit, as she was apologizing for her treating him, as she just wants to stop with the foolishness, which causes Mason (Ben Stiller) to comfort her, in the end, She becomes friends with Joanna. *Nolan Forrest(Jeremy Renner) - the pentagonist, Mason’s (Ben Stiller) best friend and co-worker, he is Irish heritage in his days, which foreshadows a clue, which turns out near the end, that he is Joanna’s (Amy Manson) older brother who survived the murder from Dahlia, in the end, He rekindles his bond *Dahlia McCoy (Cate Blanchett) - the main antagonist, Joanna’s (Amy Manson) abusive and strict mother, who makes it her goal to be controlling her life to make her a proper lady in her footsteps, when Joana (Amy Manson) ran away from her home, Dahlia (Cate Blanchett) makes it her goal to reclaim her back, near the end, it turns out she stole her from her real family and murdered them for not being married to them, in the end, She was shot by Christie saving Mason and Joanna. *Grace Veronica (Scarlett Johansson) - Nolan’s (Jeremy Renner) old crush in High School, when she had a one night stand with him, she gave birth to a baby girl who was Nolan, near the end, it turns out she was Joanna’s (Amy Manson) cousin, in the end, in the end leaves with the child to Ireland. *Winston Ryker (Josh Brolin) - the secondary antagonist, Dahlia’s (Cate Blanchett) boyfriend, who has a sexual relationship with him, as he also hurts and abuses Joanna (Amy Manson), much to Dahlia’s (Cate Blanchett) amusement, when Joanna (Amy Manson) ran away, he tried to slap her, only for her cut his palm, as he spends the rest of his life wearing a bandage, he helps Dahlia (Cate Blanchett) try to get Joanna (Amy Manson) back, in the end, was arrested by Sheriff McLean. *Diana (Michelle Yeoh) - Mason’s (Ben Stiller) ex-wife and Christie’s (Chloe Bennet) mother, she is strict to her daughter often for being late, though it turns out near the end, she was the tertiary antagonist, as she aided Dahlia and Winston in kidnapping Joanna, in the end, was arrested for aiding Dahlia. *Ingrid Henson (Olivia Holt) - Christie’s (Chloe Bennet) best friend as they spend their days going out at night, in the end, She is seen making blankets for children. *Sheriff Horace McLean (Kelsey Grammer) - Mason’s (Ben Stiller) friend and father figure, who gives him advice's on Christie (Amy Manson), in the end, He retires and lives with Joanna in case Dahlia has relatives. *Orson Bale (Jay Baruchel) - Joanna’s (Amy Manson) love interest, and hears about her problems with Dahlia (Cate Blanchett), in the end, He defeats Winston and has a relationship with Joanna. *OXXX (Jon Bernthal) - a mugger who tries to assault Christie (Chloe Bennet) when she ran away home from her mother, only to be for her to resist as she knocks him into the ditch. *Eva Dukes (Viola Davis) - the judge who allows courtship over who has custody over children, in the end, She charges Diana guilty for aiding kidnapping. Plot: ??? Songs: *Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father) - by Lindsay Lohan, played during end credits Trivia: *The film is rated PG-13 for ??? Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:New Line Cinema